The Potter Twins: Harry and Hana
by Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover
Summary: Harry's twin Hana Potter, surrvied the killing curse and was adopted. She meets harry in first year and the story goes from there. story on hiatus because of missing books and revision drafts.
1. Twins and Adoptions

**The Potter Twins: Hana and Harry**

**by Rowena Arum**

* * *

Prologue: Twins and Adoptions

In this story, when Voldemort went to Godric's Hallow and attacked the Potters, he was going after two children,not one. Harry has a twin sister named Hana Rosalyn Potter, who looks almost excacty the same as him, but has a very different personality. Instead of being raised in the muggle world by the Dursleys, she was raised in the magical world by the half-blood Macki family. The story starts just before the twins were put on the Dursleys doorstep.

* * *

November 1, 1980: Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging

"Albus, why are you leaving the twins here?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I've been here all day and I don't see how this family could ever give Harry or Hana as much love as they deserve."

"They are the only family they have left." said Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "Besides, no one in the muggle world will stare at them, like people would in the wizarding world." He put the two children on the doorstep with a letter, and walked to the end of the street. He said "I'm off for bed." and disappeared, While McGonagall ran down the street in her cat form and Hagrid left on his motorbike.

* * *

November 2, 1980: Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging

When Petunia Dursley opened the door to put out milk bottles, she didn't expect to see two babies sitting there. After screaming for Vernon and dragging the babies in, she turned and asked "Is this why you were asking about my sister and her dead-beat spouse, Vernon?" She stood in the kitchen, twins on the table, glaring at her husband while Dudley was eating cereal in his high chair.

"Petunia, the reason I asked was because there were freaks talking about them. I have no idea how or why their children are here. But, I think this note will clear things up," Vernon said, picking up the letter from Dumbledore. After opening it carefully, it was laid on the table and read.

Dear Petunia Dursley,

I am sorry to inform you that your sister and her husband were killed on All Hallow's Eve (Halloween). Due to the fact that the people who killed your sister would want to kill your niece and nephew, they have been placed in your care, for as your sister's only living relative, they will only be safe with you and your family. A deposit of 1,000 pounds will be sent to an account in the Potter name, for you to withdraw and deposit from for the care of your niece and nephew until they turn 5-years old, then a extra 50 pounds a year will be added until they turn 11-years old. But you can only withdraw or deposit if one of the twins is with you. I and the rest of the wizarding world thank you for taking care of the twins,

for they are more important to us then you can think.

Sincerely yours,

Albus Dumbledore

"What are we going to do Vernon?" Petunia asked. "I don't want to raise more kids, and yet I want that money."

Vernon was (surprisingly) thoughtful for a moment, then said "We'll keep the boy, and the girl we'll drop at an orphanage. We only need to keep one of them to get the money, so we're okay. for that. And besides, Dudley needs a playmate, right?"

"Oh, Vernon," Petunia said, putting her arm around his neck and spinning. "You're so smart and wonderful. I'll make breakfast for us. Afterward, I'll take the wench to St. Headwig's Orphanage in London. Someone might want her there, though I don't know why." She then set about to making breakfast for her husband and baby boy.

* * *

November 16, 1980: Number 10 Buckshimer St, London

"Mama! Mama! The papers are here!" 9-year old Jacob called to his mother.

"Thanks, sweetie! Bring them here so Dad can read the news." his mother, Gloria, said from the kitchen. It had been 2 weeks since the Macki family were told they could come back home. As muggleborns, Robert and Gloria Macki were on the Dark Lords hit list, as well as their children. When the Dark Lord had been out for almost a year, the Macki finally were able to leave the country and stay with their relatives in the U.S. Now, ten years later, they could come home. The last couple days were put to setting the house to rights and getting the kids settled. Now everything was normal, with the papers Jacob had were papers from the past two weeks.

While Gloria worked on fixing breakfast for the kids, Robert ate his Eggs Benedict and told a family story to 10-year old Elizabeth and 4-year old Chris while little 1-year old Alyssa played with her cereal and yogurt. When Jacob brought the paper in, he said. "Aunt Lily, Uncle James and the twins are on the cover!"

"What!" Robert and Gloria said as the paper was spread on the table so they could get a good look at the front page, and sure enough, Lily, James, and their children, Harry and Hana, were on it, smiling as if it was the happiest day of their lives. Below was the following story,

_Dark Lord Defeated by Twin Children_

_ Last night (October 31), the Dark Lord went to the wizarding-muggle village of Godric's Hallowand attacked the Potters, a wizarding family. After murdering lord James Potter, either for fighting or for just being there, You-Know-Who went after Lady Lily Potter and her two children, Harry and Hana. After killing Mrs. Potter, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to kill the twin children, but, for an unknown reason, when the Dark Lord spoke the unavoidable Killing Curse on them, it reflected and hit Him and He died. Then, only a half-hour later, a huge man on a motorbike came and took Harry to his aunt's home in an undisclosed location. It is unknown if Hana survived. But now, let's have a moment of silence for Lily, James and possible Hana. And then let us raise our glasses to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. _

_-Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter._

"Oh no! Not Lily! Not Hana!" Gloria cried, turning to cry into Robert's shoulder. Gloria was Lily's best friend at Hogwarts, where they met the Muraders and Robert. Hearing your best friends died and you couldn't help them was painful.

"Wait," said Robert. "It tells us where the twins would be taken, right?"

"Yes, but Dumbledore wouldn't like us taking them away." Gloria said, getting control over herself. "Besides, as long as the blood wards are set, nothing really bad can happen to them. And remember, we're going to go to St. Headwig's today. Now finish eating. We want to get a move-on."

After finishing breakfast, the family piled into their American station wagon and drove to St. Headwig's. When they arrived, they met a teenage girl named Cami who lead them though the orphanage, showing all of the children able to be adopted. The last place they stopped at was the baby nursery.

"Here we have some new children." said Cami, holding a baby girl in a pink blanket. "This little one was just dropped of 2 weeks ago. The lady was glad to be rid of her, though I don't know why. The baby's name is Hana Potter, according to her records." Cami moved the blanket from over the baby's eyes and you could see it was a female James with Lily's eyes.

Chris looked at Hana and said "It's Hana! Mommy, it's Hana! She did survive!" and then, after explaining that Hana's parents were good friends of theirs, but they died a few weeks ago, Robert said "We'll adopt her." Within two hours, Hana was part of the Macki family.

* * *

AN: I know it's a longer prologue compared to others, but I wanted to explain why Hana was at the Macki's and I didn't want her just dropped there like last week's milk bottles. Also, please note that I'm an American whose parents went to England for, like 3 or 4 years in the 70s. I will try to stay within British traditions, but if there is a misinterpretation, please tell me in a review, and I'll get back to you. Remember, the Comments makes me and my muse Happy :) Flames make me and my muse sad :(

Now I will enlist "The Biography of the Chapter", where a character from each chapter will have their Biography posted in the Author's Note. For an example, I will use an edited version of my Biography.

Name: Rowena Arum

Age: 7# though 12# grade

Hair: As in story

Eyes: As in story

Family: No can do, mac-a-too

Bio: I was born Tiouga county, Pennsylvania and lived there for 6 years, then moved to Montgomery county, Ohio, and have lived here ever since. I love cats, Taylor Swift, reading and writing (duh!). I hate animal abusers, horror movies, and how the government violates it's own laws and says that they were doing the right thing. I am a proud Young Woman in the Church of Jesus Christ of Later-Day Saints. And if you are one of those people who like smut, curses and other bad things, then you can stop reading and look at stuff from those kinds of authors, cause you sure ain't gonna find it here.

Now it's time for "Harry Potter Trivia Challenge", the part of the story where I come out and ask a Harry Potter trivia question.

Today's question is... Is Harry Potter related to Draco Malfoy? Answer will be in the next chapter. Send your answers in reviews, Each right answer I receive before my next chapter posting will be recognized and prizes rewarded then. Prizes can include house points, for which you need to tell your Hogwarts house in review, wizarding sweets, butterbeer, and gift cards to Zoncos, Honeydukes, or any shop in Dagon Alley. Till next time,

_ Rowena A._


	2. The Letters and Midnight

**Chapter 1: The Letters and Midnight**

* * *

July 17, 1991: Number 10 Buckshimer St, London

"Hana! Alyssa! Your breakfast is ready!" called Gloria to her daughters upstairs. "It's blueberry pancakes with sausage and bacon. Hurry now, or Chris, Jacob and Micheal will eat it all." Two minutes later, two girls in pajamas came running down the steps. When they came in, Gloria said "Good morning dears. Do you two want milk or cranberry-apple juice?"

"Cran-apple will be fine." Hana said as she sat down at her spot at the table. She looked different from when she was a baby. Her hair was reddish-blond and in a shoulder-length style she liked, but her eyes were as emerald green as ever. Her sleep attire included a Bugs Bunny tank top and matching bottoms. The sleeveless-top showed off an interesting scar on her right shoulder. It was shaped like a rose. "Has the mail arrived yet? We're still waiting for our letters."

"I can't wait to get my supplies." Alyssa said, pouring a glass of juice before passing the jug to Hana. She had brown hair cut to waist-length and hazel eyes. Her sleep-wear included a t-shirt with Tweety on it and sweats. "I really to get a carrier for Shadow." She looked at the floor next to her chair, where the little black kitten she saved earlier that summer was curling about, wanting to be put on a lap.

"Well, the owl post will arrive in about 3 minutes," said Chris, complying to Shadows wishes. "And on this day for the past 9 years, Hogwarts letters have come to this address. In fact, here it comes now."

The owl that brought the letters landed on the guest owl perch by the window. "Hello Hershel," Gloria said to the brown owl who had delivered their Hogwarts mail for the past 10 years. She took the letters off his leg, gave him a piece of sausage and handed the letters to the students. After going over their lists, they knew they could get a good education that year.

"Is Dad up yet?" Alyssa asked. "I want to get my things as soon as possible." Every year when the letters arrived, the parents would take everyone to Dagon Alley.

"No, he's still asleep, but I can wake him." Micheal said, getting up to put his dishes in the sink. He then scampered off upstairs to get his dad.

After finishing breakfast, Hana and Alyssa went to their room to change clothes. The room had green carpet, blue walls, 2 beds, 2 dressers, 2 closets and a bunch of posters on the wall away from the door, while the two along side the door had picture frames with chocolate frog cards, one with '_Hana_' on it and the other with '_Alyssa_' on it. Hana pulled out a blue tank top with jean, and a pair of blue jean shorts from her dresser to wear. Alyssa chose a orange short-sleeve top with a frog on it that said "Hop to it." and a pair of orange-red shorts out of the pile that was her clean clothes. Then the girls went downstairs.

When everyone was ready, the family of 6 people got in the old station wagon and drove to the Leaky Cauldron. Elizabeth wasn't with them this time. She was attending Oxford University to get a degree in make-up and costuming and took her cats Sassy, Queen and Eclipse with her. After the family arrived and passed though the bar, they went to Gringotts to get money for supplies. First, they went to the Potter Vault to get money for Hana, then went to the Macki Vault to get money for Alyssa, Chris and Jacob. Thankfully, they weren't as poor as as the Weasleys were, thanks to their Mom's job in the muggle government.

When the Arums came out, they all went to get robes, books, for school and home, couldn't and potions ingredients. The boys then went to get some garden slug repellent while the girls went to Vivien's Creatures, one of the newer franchises, to get cat food for Shadow, Percy, Anastasia and Seuss. The last three were, in order, Jacob's, Chris's and Micheal's cats.

Vivian "Vi" Bridgette was one of Elizabeth's best friend when they were at Hogwarts, both being Slytherns. After leaving, they both started classes at Oxford with Elizabeth's other friend, , until Vivian got her business degree and opened a pet store. It looked nicer and more welcoming then the other one and had much better service.

It was there that they got a big surprise. When they entered, Vi waved to them. she was a short, willowy french girl with brown-blond hair and sky blue eyes. Just inside the shop window there was a raven on a perch. People would look at it from time to time, but then turn away, just as it did to them. While Vivian, Cindy and Jackie, who were Vivien's little sisters, helped some witches and wizards from a zoology convention, Hana stepped up to the raven, somehow feeling drawn to it. Suddenly, it jumped from the perch onto Hana's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm sorry Vivian." Hana said as everyone else in the store stared at her. "She just jumped at me when I went by. I'll give her back in a minute

Vivian smiled and said "If you do that, she'll just go right back to you. You know I can understand Crow- and Raven-speech because of my animagus form. A week ago, that there beauty arrived and said her human familiar would come soon. I let her use my crow perch in the shop and she looks at the visitors, to spot her familiar. And it looks like you're it." After tilting her head, Vivian stated "She just told me how you can bond with her. Just think 'I, you full name, wish to bond with the raven Midnight Starwings as friend and familiar.' and you'll be bonded."

Hana looked at the raven and said "I, Hana Rosalyn Macki, wish to bond with the raven Midnight Starwings as friend and familiar." then she felt her mind clear, as if she remembered something that made everything right again.

After a minute, Hana heard a soft, melodic voice that said, _"*Greetings, dear Fledgling. I'm Midnight Starwings. I see that you are a good soul, who would only hurt those who hurt you first or who have the taint of evil on them, which is why I chose you. I will do you as much good as an owl does others and even more then that. I can grow so you can ride me and shrink to hide in small areas. I can also Camouflage myself and anyone riding on my back. Those you trust with your heart, I will trust. But, I do have one request. Please be careful with my left wing. I broke it a month ago and it's still not fully healed.*"_

"I thank you for picking me as a familiar and I'll comply to your wishes." Hana said to Midnight, then she turned to Vivian and asked "Can I get perches and other things for Midnight at Owl Emporium, or do I have to go to a specialist?"

Vivian smiled and said "The perches, food bowls and things like that are at Emporium, but I would go to a muggle falconer to get arm guards for Midnight to sit on so you won't get scars there. Those talons can be sharp. But, I still need to deal with your family. I'm guessing cat food. I got some more of the growth formula brand you want." She then lead the Arum girls to the cat food area. Just before they left Vivian gave them a box and told them to give it to Hagrid at school.

The girls went to Olivander's wand shop. When Olivander came, he tried many wands on them. Finally Alyssa got a 10 1/4 inch wand of Rowan wood with a curve design and unicorn hair core. Hana got a 11 1/2 in. wand of Rowan wood with a Stardusted phoenix feather. When they asked what a Stardusted feather was, Olivander explained that if a phoenix feather fell into the ash of a burning day, it became Stardusted and gave the wand holder power over their special element, along that it was curious that this wand chose her, when it's brother gave her the scar on her shoulder. After paying for the wands, the Mackis left while Olivander wrote to Dumbledore, saying the first phoenix wand was sold.

Finally getting the last things they needed, the girls went though the bar and then walked to the zoo, where the boys were told to go if the girls weren't done yet. when they picked up a map, they saw the reptile house was closed, which stoked up some curiosity. When they saw a zookeeper, they went over to him.

When asked why the house was closed on the map, he said "One of the pythons got out of It's case a few weeks ago and a boy got trapped in it. The reptile employees got the boy out, but the house was closed until we were sure the other cases are secure."

After about an hour of walking, the girls met up with the boys and they all piled into the car and left. When they got home, Midnight came out of camo mode and flew from on top the car to Hana's shoulder. Then the story came out and there were some ohs and ahs. After this trip, the rest of the summer was quiet and normal. The only interruptions was a day trip to Bristol and Hana's birthday. Before they knew it, it was the last day of August, and they would be at Hogwarts in less then 24 hours.

* * *

_ AN: I hope you like this chapter. And for those who will ask 'Why a raven?' I will answer that question now. I didn't want a normal animal, like cat or an owl, as a familiar. But I also didn't want a totally outrageous thing like a venomous snake or a giant wombat. If you don't like it, you can imagine that Midnight's a black owl that was used in magical experiments or something. Also, quotations with stars in them means that Midnight is talking. ("*Hi.*") Now, here's the bio of the chapter._

_Biography of the chapter_

_Name: Vivian "Vi" Bridgette  
_

_Age: 20-26, 45_

_Hair: Brown-blond, short_

_Eyes: Sky blue._

_Family: Cindy; 16 year-old sister, Jackie; 15 year-old sister._

_Bio: When Vivian was a child, her parents were asked to house fleeing muggleborn families, including the Mackis, when she met Marie and they became friends. After the war, Vivian's family moved to England and she went to Hogwarts with Marie and they both sorted into Slytherin, where they became prefects and showed what the House of Serpents was about. When they were in 5th year, Vivian's parents died from hepatitis, making her the head of the house. But she managed to get herself and her sisters though their first 3 years of Hogwarts. After graduating, Vivian and Marie went to University together. When she got her degree in business, she opened her pet store using leftover money from her parents will._

_ That's this weeks Bio. Join us next time to see another person's back story. Now on to Trivia _

_ HP Trivia Answer 1: Harry and Draco are related. If you look up the Black Family Tree, you'll see a distant Black ancestor married a Potter, and Draco's Mom was a Black, So that makes Harry and Draco distant cousins, or something like that. Chocolate Frogs and seven wizard cards to Lady Isabelle Black for answering correctly._

_ HP Trivia Challenge 2: What does 'Albus Dumbledore' mean in Latin? hint: Laughter will ensue. Answer in next chapter. Put Hogwart's house in review. Till next time,_

_ Rowena A._


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

* * *

**

**King's Cross Station: September 1, 1991**

"Come on, Dad. We're going to be late." said Alyssa to her father as the Mackis went across the station to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. It was the first day of school and no one wanted to miss the train. The first pair to go though to Platform 9 3/4 was Chris and Micheal, followed by Alyssa with Jacob, and Hana with Gloria and Robert. The parents helped get the trunks up into the train, then Chris, Alyssa, Hana and Jacob got on.

"Mom, do you have Shadow?" Alyssa asked before she got on. "She's not in her basket."

"Here she is." Gloria said, handing the cat over. "Make sure she has her magic tracker on. We don't want to have the professors do a sweep of the entire castle only to have her sleeping on your bed." She was recalling a event that happened to Elizabeth, where her cat Sassy 'went missing' and then was found in the dorm asleep, after the staff looked everywhere else in the castle.

"Don't forget to write, dears." Gloria said to her children as they looked out the train window. "And we'll send a care package for you later this month. We love you, bye."

As the train left the station, Chris, Alyssa, Hana and Jacob waved out the window until the station was out of sight. Then Chris and his friends booted Jacob and the girls out of their compartment, then Jacob went to meet his girlfriend in the prefects compartment, leaving the girls to find their own. After scanning the train, they found a compartment with one boy inside. Hana opened the door and asked "Can we sit here. Our brother kicked us out of his compartment."

The boy looked up and said "Sure, I don't mind. I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter."

Rowena adjusted her headband and stepped in. "I'm Alyssa Macki. This is my sister, Hana and my kitten Shadow. It's nice to meet you, Harry."

"Nice to meet you too." Harry said. "You know? You're the only people in the entire wizarding world who hasn't gawped at me or stared at my scar since I introduced myself."

Hana plopped down on a seat and said "Well, you were a 15-month old baby, not a 2,000 year old god. All you probably did was scream, wet yourself and think 'What the heck's going on!'. I know that's what I would have done."

Alyssa went to the seat next to Harry said "Besides, I don't think you would want to be famous. I mean, all you did was survive a cruse that killed your parents. For all we know, you might have ducked behind a mirror and it bounced. But let's talk about something that's not depressing. Did you hear that the reptile house at the London Zoo closed?"

Harry smiled and said "Yah, I was the reason that happened. I was talking to a Brazilian Python there and my cousin Dudley pushed me to the floor so he could see. I was so angry that I caused the glass window to disappear. Dudley fell in while the snake got out, said 'thanks' and left. When Dudley tried to get out, the glass was back."

Just then they were interrupted by a red-haired boy. He poked his head in and asked "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." "Yah." "Join the party" were the responses from our group.

The red-head sat across from Harry and introduced himself. "I'm Ronald, Ronald Weasley."

The replies were "I'm Hana Arum.", "Alyssa Macki." "Harry Potter."

"You're Harry Potter." Ron said, bewildered and ignoring the girls. "Blimey, mate. Does that mean you have... the scar."

"See what I mean. And yah, I do have the scar." Harry said, directing the first comment to the girls, before showing Ron the scar.

'Wow, that's like my rose scar on my shoulder.' Hana thought, but kept it to herself, for future analysis. Just then, Midnight came out of camo mode and jumped to Hana's right arm, which had an archer's guard on it for the raven to perch on. She was so busy stroking Midnight's silky black feathers, Hana didn't notice Ron and Harry's gawp at her until Alyssa said "Hana, you'd better explain about Midnight before someone hits her with something." So Hana relayed the events of July 17, explaining who Midnight is and that she is not a bird trying to attack her.

A hour later, the trolley lady came and offered sweets. Harry bought some of everything, while Hana and Rowena bought Licorice Wands, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pastries, Berty Bot's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs to share, along with four flasks of Pumpkin juice. During the rest of the ride, they introduced Harry to the wonders of wizarding candies.

"Who did you get on your Frog card, Hana?" Ron asked after a while, holding up his card. "I got Morgana le Fae."

Hana looked at her card and said "I got Merlin. Here, Harry. I've got 5 of him. Who did you get?"

"I got Dumbledore. Thanks, Hana. Whoa, he's gone!" By the end of the ride, Harry got Morgana, Berty Bot, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, and Paracelsus.

Ron introduced his rat Scabbers after a while. Scabbers was eating a box of Berty Bot's Every Flavor Beans, and Ron was about to try a spell to turn him yellow. Just then a girl with bushy brown hair came and asked "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Nevile lost one."

"Nope." "Sorry." "Not here." "What?" were the responses from the group, the last from Alyssa, who was taking a nap. When the girl saw Ron's wand out, she wanted to see what he could do. It turned out the spell was just a poem that would never be a spell even if someone tried to make it one. Then, the bushy haired girl pulled out her wand and fixed Harry's glasses.

At that point, she realized who he was. "You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. I've read all about you." She looked at her watch and said "I've got to go. You'd have better get changed, the train will be arriving soon. And you have dirt on your nose. Right there," she said, pointing the last comment to Ron, who had a smudge on his nose.

The girls looked at their own watches, grabbed their robes, then went to the next compartment down, which was empty, to change, giving the boys some privacy. When they all met up again, the train had just pulled up to Hogsmeade station. They all went on to the platform, where Hana instructed Midnight to stay with the luggage, and followed the voice saying "First years follow me!" which turned out to be Hagrid. Once all the first years gathered with him, everyone went to the docks, where the group got the same boat. After crossing the lake, everyone lined up to go inside, where the group stayed together again (They seem to like doing that). Hana was amazed at how enormous Hogwarts was. You could fit all of Britain's wizarding population in here and still have room to move around.

The first years then stopped in front of an old lady in witch's robes and a hat. "Good evening. I am Professor McGongall. Now, you are here for your first year at Hogwarts. Before you can attend the feast, you must be sorted into your houses. These houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slythern. During the year, your house will be like your family. Any great achievements will earn you house points. Misbehave, and you will be punished. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup. Now, I will see if they are ready for you." Then she left.

Once she had gone in the Hall, a boy with blond hair came over to Harry, Hana, Rowena and Ron and said "It's true then, what they said on the train? The great Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe, and Goyle," he said, gesturing to the boys behind him. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Seeing Ron snicker, Malfoy continued "Think my names funny don't you. I have no need to ask you yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley. Come on, Potter. You'll learn some wizarding families are better then others. You don't want to be messing with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy offered his hand, but Harry said. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Just then, McGongall came back, tapped on Malfoy's shoulder and said "We're ready." And lead them in.

* * *

_ AN:I hope you like this chapter. I know I skiped over part of the ride, but I don't have a copy of book one with me now, so bear with me. If I skip something, drop a review and I'll fix the problem as soon as posible. And excuse my poor atempt of a author's note. I'm just tired._

_ HP Trivia Answer 2: The name 'Albus Dumbledore' means 'White Bumblebee' in Laten. Proceed in histarical laughter if you wish. A 20 gallion certificte to any shop in Dagon Alley that you wish to **No one **because **no one **reviewed._

_ HP Trivia Challenge 3: Was Snape's Death in 'Deathly Hallows' totally unfair? Answer in next chapter. Put Hogwart's house on review for answers. Till next time, _

_ Rowena A_


	4. The Sorting

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

* * *

**Hogwarts's Great Hall: September 1, 1991 **

As the first years entered the hall, they were amazed by the size of it, and the ceiling, which looked like there was no roof. "It's not really the sky." Hermione said from behind the group. "The ceiling's charmed to reflect the weather. I read about it in_ Hogwarts: A History._"

Just then, the first years stopped in front of the staff table, where a stool with a raged old hat stood. After a moment, it jumped up and started singing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a steady mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

When the song ended, everyopne clapped and McGongall took out a scroll and said "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and try on the sorting hat. Abott, Hannah." The girl went up to the hat, put it on and after a few moments, shouted "Hufflepuff!"

A few more students were called, then it was "Archer, Jonathan." Hana and Alyssa looked up at that name. Jhonathan was a friend of theirs from primary school, untill his parents moved to the other side of London. They didn't know that he would attend Hogwarts, since his parents were muggles. The boy called went up. He was an average boy, a little on the skinny side, tall-ish, had dark brown hair, saphire blue eyes and always had a book in his pocket, normally a romantic mystery. When the hat decided "Slythern!", the girls were surprised. There were very few, if any, muggle-borns in Slytherin.

Just then, McGonagall called "Arum, Hana." Alyssa mouthed 'Good luck' and smiled. Hana went up to the stool, and sat. The hat was dropped on her head, and it slid past her eyes.

'Hmm,' said a voice inside her head, which was odviously the hat. 'You're very smart, almost always have your head in a book, but couragous as well. Full of loyalty, you'll do anything to help a friend. Eager to try your best and to find out more about your birth parents.' How did he know that' Hana thought, since finding out the names of her real mom and dad was her bigest ambition. 'I know because it's all here in your head. This is tricky. Slytherin would be good, but I think you're best in Gryffindor!" The hat shouted the last part. Hana took off the hat, smiled at her new teacher, and sat at the Gryffindor table, after being congraduated and claped for.

Now it was Alyssa's turn. She went up, sat down and put on the hat. After a minute, the hat decided "Gryffindor!" Out of all of the cheers from Gryffindor, the loudest was Hana's, for very odvious reasons. When Alyssa came over, she sat down and hugged her sister and best friend.

Some other people went up, then it was Hermione's turn. She became a Gryffindor as well. Then, a few people down the line, Malfoy went up and became a Slytherin as soon as the hat brushed his head. There was another gap of random people, and then the list reached "Potter, Harry."

Harry nerviously went up and put on the hat. After a minute of silence and hushed breaths, the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" Now the biggest cheer ever heard erupted from the Gryffindor table. Further down, two voices could be heard chanting "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!" as Harry sat across from the girls.

After the screams died down, McGonagall continued. When it was down to the last three people, Ron's name was called. After a few momments, the hat called "Gryffindor!" Ron sat with the group as the last person was sorted into Slytherin. Then Proffesser Dummbledore stood up and said "Before we eat, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit. Oddmint. Blubber. Squeak." Then the food appeared on the tables.

When Ron tried to grab a chicken leg, he retracted his arm because there was a ghost there. "Hello," it said. " Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Hello, Sir Nicohols," Percy, Ron's older brother, said. "How was your summer?"

"Dismal," Sir Nicohols said as he flew to above the table. "My request to join the headless hunt has been denied."

"I know you," Ron said. "You're Nearly Headless Nick."

"I prefer 'Sir Nicohols', if you don't mind," Nick said.

"Nearly headless?" Hermione asked. "How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," he said, pulling his hair, his neck and head were still connected by a two inch flap of skin. After watching the grossed out faces of the students for a moment, Nick put his head back and flew down the table to some seventh years.

A few minutes later, Harry then asked Percy "Who is that man talking to Professer Quarrel?"

Percy answered "That's Professer Snape, Head of Slytherin. He teaches the Potions class, but everyone knows it's Quarrel's job he's after. Been trying to get it for years." Just then Snape looked at Harry and Hana, when suddenly, Harry's lighting bolt scar and Hana's rose scar on her shoulder burned for a second.

"Are you all right, Hana?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm fine." Hana said. "Just a twinge."

After Dumbledore gave the anouncements, the first years followed the Prefects, of which Percy is one, to Gryyfindor Tower. "The password is Fortuna Major." He said as they entered the commom room. "The boy's dorms are up and down on your left, girl's, same on your right. Now if anyone has any special anouncements, please tell us now." Hana raised her hand and was called on.

"I have an anouncement to make. While most people have cats, owls or toads as pets, I have a different one." She called for Midnight, who flew from the dorm and settled on the archers guard. "This is Midnight, my raven Familar. I got her over summer and I wanted to let everyone know that she's my bird and not some stray that hangs around to get scraps. Also, if anyone tries to prank her or me, she will probably claw half your face off, and don't let her sit on a unguarded arm or it will hurt. I wear a acrcher's guard to protect myself. Just a head's up." with that said, the terrified first years split and went to their dorms.

The girls dorm had five four-poster beds. As oposed to the boys, the girls could pick their bed, and Alyssa ran and lept onto the bed by the window. Then her stuff appeared at the foot. Once Rowena got her magic book reader out and started reading, Hana got the bed on the other side of the window, put her outfit for the next day on her trunk,

* * *

_ AN: Wow, this was a long chapter. Stayed up till almost 10:30 on this chapter and it took 3 days to finish. I hope that it will work. and just for future reference, all pairings are in the books or they are O.C. (original character) to O.C. Uncanon pairings will be in very few of my stories. I've got to sleep now, or else I won't wake up untill 20 till 9, and I don't want to be late for school. I will try to make chapters that work and could go into the movies or books. and now for trivia _

_ HP Trivia Answer 3: Snape's death was very unfair. :{. Every Severus Snape fangirl in the world will agree with me. He was killed by a megalomaniac with the brain of a stegosaurus. Any disbelivers are eturnally crazy. Unfortunately, no one reviewed, so no one get's points. I need to review stories and tell more people about this. Maybe I'll get more reviews for the next question. _

_ HP Trivia Challenge 4: Which Harry Potter Character almost had the same middle name as Umbridge the Toad Queen? Answer in next chapter. Put Hogwart's house in review. Till next time. _

_And have a..._

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_ Rowena A._


	5. Professor Snape

**Chapter 4: Professor Snape**

* * *

**Gryffindor Tower: September 2, 1991**

The next morning, Hana woke up at 7:00. Quickly noticing that no one except Shadow, Alyssa's cat, was awake, she decided to get up and write a letter. She went though her trunk, packed her shoulder bag with her books and got dressed in silence. She then softly called Midnight to her, and steped out, all without anyone else waking up. When she entered the common room, Hana took her quill and ink out, and started this letter to her parents.

_September 2, 1991_

_Dear Mom, Dad and Micheal,_

_ Hi. How's yah doing. Me and Alyssa are fine. We both became Gryffindors last night. It will be fun to embarrass Chris in front of his friends. Speaking of which, us girls have made some as well. On the train ride, we met a boy named Ronald Weasley and a girl named Hermione Granger. And you won't belive who we met in our comparment. Harry Potter! Did you guys know that he looks excactly like me. It's almost like we're twins. And he's not how people would think he'd be like. He's totally new to the Wizarding world. Plus, he's not snoty or snooty like the Malfoys are. I don't even think he wants to be famous. I've got to go. Somone's coming out of the dorms. Tell Lucy and Lizzie we miss them and wish they could atend Hogwarts insted of Alswarld. _

_Lots of Love._

_Hana_

Just as the letter was finshed, Hana saw who was coming downstairs. Harry was holding his bag and looked out. "Morning." he said.

"Morning." Hana replied. "I see I'm not the only one who likes to get up early. In my house, I'm the first one up and on computer. You do know what that is right?"

"I used to make breakfast for my relitives. And yes, I do know what compters are." Harry said. "My cousen had one. What's your family like? I only know that you have an older brother and that Alyssa's your sister.

Hana thought for a moment , then said, "Well, Mom bakes bread, makes us breakfast on the weekends and helps us with homework and other stuff. Dad takes us to Quiddich games, takes us to parks to play catch with us, along general rough-housing and joking. I have 5 siblings. Elizabeth is the oldest of us. She's 19, was a Slythrin prefect and head girl, don't give me any Slytherin sass because not all of them are bad, And she now attends Oxford to get a degree in costuming and owns three cats named Sassy, Eclipse and Little Queen. Jacob is a 7th-year Hufflpuff with a big heart, lots of love, and hates it when people get picked on. He wants to get a muggle degree in art and photography and has a cat named Seuss. Chris is the brother who kicked me and Alyssa from his compartment. He's a 4th-year Gryffindor who loves trains, pizza and and has a cat named Percy. Alyssa, well you've met her and Shadow. And finally, there's Micheal. He's 7 and is very energetic. He loves computer games and has a cat named Anastasia."

"Wow. That's a large number." Harry said. The two heard noises upstairs, as if people were coming down. Harry looked at his watch and asked "Want to go down to breakfast? It's 8:00 already."

Hana agreed and the two went to the Great Hall. After a few minutes, some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs came down, along with Jacob and his girlfriend, Annalee Jackson.

"Guess who." Jacob said, tapping Hana on the head as he and Anna sat down. During breakfast, friends and family from diferent houses can sit together.

"Hi Jacob. Hey Anna. How was your summer?" Hana asked.

"It was nice." Anna said. "Went on a boating trip with Dad and Grace in July." Anna's mother died hen she was 3 and her dad remarried to Ms. Grace Stephin, a magical herblist, two years later.

"Oh. I forgot my manners." Hana said. "Let me introduce my friend. Everyone, meet Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Harry." the two 7th-years said.

"Wow, being introduced to people with out being stared at is nice." Harry said, then he turned to Hana, "I like your family."

After a hour and a half, durring which Ron and Alyssa camed down and Harry got freaked out by the mail , Professor McGonagall handed out timetables. Anna and Mattel were at their own tables by now, so the group was by themselves.

"Come on guys." Hana said. "Lets get to class so we won't be late."

"Me and Harry will be along soon, wait for us in class." Ron said, still shoveling food into his mouth. So Hana and Alyssa started for their first class of magic ever.

* * *

Great Hall: September 5, 1991

"Look, there he is."

"Where?"

"Next to that tall kid with red hair and the girl with the raven."

"The one with the black glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

All week, Hana heard what the other students said about Harry. It got to the point where Hana almost had Midnight sit on Harry's shoulder and turn him invisable. But insted, once students started talking, Midnight would fly up on her own free will and beat her wings, causing loose parchments and quills to fly from their owners, who then had to chase them down.

On Friday, Hana woke up, washed and braided her hair and smiled. Today the Gryffindors would be having potions class. When she was little, she would go to her uncle's supply store and make some potions using the ingredents from the children's shelves and she remembered thet she was so good that her uncle would have a child customer of the week chart that she was on alot.

Then the Golden Gryffs, as our group will be called, went to breakfast, where Ron eat as much as he could, Harry read a note from Hagrid, Hana fed Midnight some jerky and Alyssa caught up on some much needed sleep. Then Harry said "Hagrid invited us to tea this afternoon. What's today's class?"

"Double-Potions with the Slytherins and Proffessor Snape in the morning" Hana said, who was putting Rowena's hair into a top knot, while puting her own into a braid. "He's the head of Slytherin house."

" 'hey say he fav'rs them." Ron said, talking with his mouth full." He swallowed and said "We'll be able to see if that's true or not. I wish McGongall favored us."

"Snape doesn't always favor Slytherins." Alyssa said, just then coming out of her sleepy trance.

"Sure he does." Ron retaliated. "My brothers tell me about how he always lets the Slythrins get away with pranks while taking points off of the other houses."

"That's not true." Alyssa told him. "Would he give four 5th-year students two weeks of detention for teasing some 1st-year amarican transfers about their accents and habbits? And this is true because my sister saw it happen." With that last remark, She grabed her bag, glared at Ron, and stormed off without a word.

"Wow!" Hana said. "Your very lucky, you know. Normally, she would have punched you for sassing family and their houses. She did hit some boys in primary school for teasing Micheal because of his friends." The two boys and girl finshed breakfast, then went down to the potions classroom in the dungeons. When they got there, Alyssa stood as far away from Ron as posible, a.k.a., the other side of the hall.

At 9:00, Professer Snape opened the doors and told everyone to get in. Harry sat with Ron while Hana and Alyssa sat behind them. Once all of the Gryffs and Snakes were seated, the professer began his normal first year speach.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." he said in a soft voice, barely loulder then a whisper, but everyone paied attention. The black robed potions master could keep classes silent without any effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you ill hardly belive this is magic. I don't expect you really understand the bueaty of the softly simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that crep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you arn't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

While Ron and Harry were exchanged raised eyebrows, Hana and Alyssa took notes on the speech. Hermione Granger was siting on the edge of her seat, wanting to show that she was smart insted of a dunderhead.

Just then, Snape turned on Harry, asking some questions that most first years would know. When Harry couldn't answer, Snape took the opertunity to remark that fame isn't everything, answered the questions and then took 10 points from Gryffindor before setting the instuctions for the Boil Cure Potion on the blackboard.

By the end of class, there had been 3 Slytherin troublemakers (you can guess who) and one melted couldren, which resulted in Neville being taken to the hospital wing, and ten more points lost from Gryffindor. Only one pair got a perfect potion and that was Alyssa and Hana. Since Snape couldn't find anything wrong with it, he just snarled and walked to the next table.

Finally, the bell rang and they left the dungon. Harry was upset because of the points he lossed, Ron was telling him not to worry, Alyssa was sleepy and Hana wanted to make more potions, as the only one of the group who actually likes the class.

"Hey, Harry. Can I go to Hagrids with you?" Ron asked. "I want to meet him."

"Sure, the more the merrier." Harry said. "You want to come Hana?"

"Sure I'll come." Hana said, "after Midnight a bath."

"I'll go next time Harry." Alyssa said. "I need to find Shadow. She got her tacker off and is missing. Sometimes I swear she's a magic cat. Later, guys. I just hope I find her before the teachers can get involved." With that she walked off.

When Harry and Ron asked what Alyssa was talking about. Hana told them about Elizabeth and Sassy. When she finshed, the three of them laughed so hard that their sides hurt. Then they went to the comon room untill 10 till 3, when they went to Hagrid's.

* * *

_ AN: Wow. This chapter took a long time. I started it at the end of the 09-10 school year and I'm just about to start the 10-11 year. Anyway, I hope you like it. And I won't do Bios any more_

_ HP Trivia answer 4: Hermione almost had the same middle name as Umbridge. Hermione's orignal middle name was Jane, but J.K. changed it to Jean, so the heroine and the Evil Toad Queen wouldn't have the same name. One magicly refilling box of chocolete frogs each to for correct answers._

_ HP Trivia challenge: Who was the first person to get out of Azkaban, alive and semi-sane? Answer in next chapter. Please put Hogwarts house in review. Thanks and..._

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

_ Rowena A._


	6. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

This is about how I will update from now on.

Friday is Update Day. I will try to update at least every 2 or 3 weeks. I will update weekly when I can, but if not, then just keep checking back. A few times, I will update during the week, but that will be for stories I haven't updated lately.

That's all I really have to say. Thanks for the support. I really means a lot to a new author. Later.

Rowena-Arum.


	7. Author's Note 2

Authors Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I can't find my copy of Sorcerer's Stone, so I can't write the 7th chapter, which stinks cause I had some Neville/Hana bonding going on. But they aren't going to be the main couple. It's an O.C. that you have seen, but you won't really get interaction with them until they are in third year at least. I will update as soon as I find my book and type up the chapter.

Also, I have noticed lot's of people have subscribed or faved my stories, but no ones reviewed. The only review I've got is from another who is kind of like a beta to me. If you really like the story, Review. Please. :)

That's all I have to say. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Write you later,

Rowena.


End file.
